


Apsis

by flyinggayflag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Descent into Madness, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggayflag/pseuds/flyinggayflag
Summary: A group of perfect, sleek-looking lawyers, owning a shared office building with a knack for the imperfect, dirty night life....and everything that comes along with it.





	Apsis

It was quiet. The night had long settled down in Tokyo and the howling October wind was clawing at the windows of the university, almost like it was asking for shelter of it's own cold, or perhaps just in hopes of not shivering alone.  
  
The noises mangled with the steady scribbling of a ball point pen and the occasional turning of a book page or the crumbling of paper. Other students have already left the school building, packed away in their dorms by now. But the library was still brightly lit, offering light and knowledge for the two boys sitting at a small table, hunched over books and files. A long groan filled the air. The noise made Iwaizumi perk up, watching his friend lean back in his chair, stretching his limbs. "Tired already, Oikawa?", he spoke in an amused tone. They've been doing homework for two hours now, the clock already having passed 11PM. "Hmm, worried about me, Iwa-Chan?". Oikawa linked his hands behind his head, glancing over to the now grumpy-looking boy with a cheeky smile. 

The tension in Iwaizumi's face lifted fast.

Letting out a sigh, he plopped his chin into the palm of his right hand, leaning on his elbow and looking at his friend with conflicting eyes. "You're being weird. You have been all day. Usually we'd be done with homework in an hour, but instead you're taking your merry time whilst I have to read the same text over and over again to keep myself occupied." Oikawa listened to him with an over-dramatically sad face, creating the perfect impression of fake hurt. Iwaizumi squinted his eyes. "Don't tell me law school has finally gotten the best of Oikawa Tooru?" The pout on the brunette's lips broke into a smile, eyes closing slowly. "That's certainly not it. It's just...", his smile faded, eyes opening to reveal an expression of frustration. He leaned forward in his chair, picking up one of the papers in front of him. His eyebrows knitted together as he scanned over the words. "This stupid assignment. I can't seem to get myself into it. At least not the way I should.", Oikawa mumbled.

Iwaizumi recognized the design of the worksheet with the light shining through the thin paper. He had finished it only yesterday. It was an assignment on defending a man charged with murder and drug abuse. All the allegations were true, of course, so it laid in the hands of the defense lawyer to spare his client any convictions. The proof of the police was shown along with a detailed description of the crimes committed by the defendant. The assignment is for you, the attorney, to defend your client in court.  
  
"You're usually so good at these. When you're not writing 'my dazzling charm' as an argument, that is.", Iwaizumi mused, eyeing the back of the worksheet lazily. Oikawa huffed out a laugh but kept his frown. "As if it wouldn't work on you, Iwa-Chan.", he glanced up to meet Iwaizumi's gaze, a smile tugging at this lips. Before the elder could stop his own smile, he suddenly found himself extremely fascinated by the bookshelves to their right, fixating his eyes on those instead as he spoke. 

"So, why are you having trouble? Is the case not interesting enough for you?" Oikawa looked puzzled. All day it seemed like something was bothering him. He was surprisingly quiet and unresponsive, only half listening, lost in his own head and murmuring his answers incoherently.  
He was an upbeat guy. Confident on the brim of arrogance, loving himself as much as life, but always there for his friends when they were in need. Iwaizumi was Oikawa's counterpart. One wasn't black and the other white, they were both two vibrant shades of gray. Iwaizumi was composed, focused and always looking forward. Oikawa had a razor-sharp mind himself, though the timing of the usage of it was differently prioritized. When Iwaizumi's exterior cracks, it's mostly due to glee. And mostly to Oikawa's expenses. Though neither would admit it, it was a mutual teasing built on a strong friendship.  
  
But today it was different. The atmosphere felt like it was covered by a rain cloud, shadowed over. Iwaizumi couldn't put his finger on it. If something had happened in Oikawa's life, he'd had been the first to know. He almost felt left out from whatever was bothering his friend.  
  
_"Is the case not interesting enough for you?"_

He could feel Oikawa's gaze attaching itself to the side of his face. Thinking, questioning, contemplating. Finally, it dropped again, back to the worksheet still in Oikawa's hands.   
After a few moments, he heard a hesitant voice speak up.  
  
"Lately...it's been more fun to put myself in the shoes of the killer. Thinking about how I'd do it. I mean, this guy's a complete idiot, leaving traces and working without a plan. What did he think was gonna come out of such sloppiness? Getting all this attention and then not even knowing how to dispose a body. It'd be embarrassing to be this guy's lawyer."  
  
Oikawa's voice grew louder as he spoke, Iwaizumi's eyes focusing more and more on his babbling friend cross him.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
Oikawa finally looked up, met with a face of utter confusion. He smiled, patronizing. "Come on now, Iwa-Chan. Most lawyers feel that way. Everyone loves a challenge but nobody loves losing."  
  
"Why would you mention it? Why bring it up? Of course the job of a defense lawyer would be easier if they'd defend somebody who made few mistakes. But that's not the point, right? You're a lawyer. You have to be able to find a solution either way. To work with anything." It seemed so obvious to Iwaizumi, what his job was. There wasn't time for "if" , only for "is".  
With an amused expression still remaining, Oikawa looked at his friend for a long time, only to give into the upward tug on his lips. "You're right. It's not the point...Ha, Iwa-Chan, you're so smart and cool! I wonder how you do it with that tiny brain of yours!"  
  
Deciding against the dictionary to his left with the last ounce of self-control, Iwaizumi threw a crumpled up paper against Oikawa's head instead. Not quite hurting him to the wished extent, but certainly wiping that grin off his face. "Mean, Iwa-Chan! Start acting mature already!", Oikawa whined, holding the right side of his forehead where the lethal weapon hit him. "Funny how the word 'mature' comes from the same person who just made a tiny brain joke. And besides, I don't care about being mature right now, I care about getting to bed. You can finish that in the morning, let's pack up." Oikawa gave in a with a sigh, closing the open book in front of him.  
  
Iwaizumi started putting away the notes he took during the past hour, he'd need them for an exam next we- 

"You know, Iwa-Chan..."

He glanced up from his papers over to his still seated friend.   
  
"I'd be a great criminal."  
  
The worksheet tight within his grasp, the sides crinkling between his fingers, close to the point of tearing. And that smile. All teeth, stretched as wide as possible. Oikawa's eyes reflected euphoria, like he just discovered the secret of the meaning of life. Fixated on the piece of paper, not reading, just staring. Just a point to rest his eyes, for his mind was showing him intriguing images far from reality. Iwaizumi grabbed his dictionary.  
  
Through the empty halls of the school, you could hear the rumbling sound of someone getting pushed off a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how law school works and at this point, I am too afraid to ask (alternative title).


End file.
